Mommy? Daddy?
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Konoha appears in Oto, Orochimaru grabs Kabuto and leaves, leaving their daughter to Konoha, knowing she will be safe and in good hands. What happens when Konoha finds out who her parents are?


**Mommy? Daddy?**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Orochimaru or Kabuto! I do own Kikyo though.**

**Hey, just decided to do a random fic, not sure if I am going to continue this, once you are done reading it, could you please let me know if you want me to continue it? COOKIES!**

"This will teach you to disobey me!" Orochimaru yelled as he kicked his medic hard in the ribs. Kabuto was lying on the floor, sprawled out, wincing in pain, blood pouring out of wounds and his mouth, and his nose. "And this!" The sannin delivered another hard kick to Kabuto's leg, obviously breaking it.

"I'm sorryyyyy!" Kabuto screamed out. Little Kikyo watched in horror as her Dad beat her mom to a bloody pulp. She wanted to go out and do something, but she was afraid. She was only 5, what could she do? Another kick, this time, to the neck. She watched, helplessly, as her mom struggled to breath. The snake master lined his foot up with the otonin's face, and got ready to kick him again. Kikyo then ran out form behind the corner.

"NOOOOOO!" She screamed as she hugged her mother. "Daddy? Why are you hurting mommy?" She asked, tears fell down her face.

"I wasn't hurting mommy, We were uhhh... playing." The sannin said.

"Playing?" She asked.

"Yes, Mommy and I are going to be in a play, so we are practicing our acting, see, it was all fake." Orochimaru explained to his daughter.

"Is that true Mommy? Are you going to be in a play?"

"Yes honey, we are. And you can have a front row seat." Kikyo smiled, not knowing that her mother was lying. "Now why don't you go back to bed?"

"Okay, night mom, night dad." Kikyo said as she ran back down the hall to her room, they both hear the door click.

"Totally forgot that her room is right down the hall." Orochimaru said.

"Me too." They both suddenly feel like they were surrounded. "Konoha." Kabuto whispered.

"Let's go." Orochimaru said as he picked Kabuto's mangled body off of the floor.

"But... Kikyo?"

"She's be fine, Konoha will make sure that she will be taken care of." Kabuto nodded and they both vanished.

**-Later that night-**

What all did you find?" Tsunade asked.

"A little girl." Kakashi answered.

"A girl?"

"Yes, she seems like that she has been spoiled rotten, when we found her, she was in a very expensive kimono, a midnight blue one. And when we went through her closet, more of them. She must have had at least 25 kimonos total."

"What all is she saying, or is she not talking just yet?"

"She is asking for her mom and her dad."

"Are you going to question her?"

"Yes, we will try to get a drawing done up of the parents, to try to reunite the girl with her family, then move onto Orochimaru." Tsunade sighs. More delays, with this girl, it could delay the search for Orochimaru by a long time, long enough for them to get to a new location, and more time for them to think out a plan on how to confuse us.

"Go ahead with the questioning."

**-In the Questioning Room-**

"We are going to ask you some basic questions, so we can help you find you family, okay?" Kakashi asked. Kikyo just nodded.

"Are you parents tall?"

"Yes."

"Who is taller? Mommy or daddy?"

"Daddy."

"Do you know how old they are?"

"No."

"Okay. What color is your dads hair?" She points to her hair. "Black? Like yours?"

"Yes." He wrote that down so he can give it to the artist later on.

"Is it long? Or short?"

"Long, down to his waist almost."

"And what about your mom's hair?" She points to the metal on Kakashi's glove. "Silver?" She nods and he writes that down as well.

"What was her hair like?"

"Always in her face, but she put it up in a ponytail."

"Now what about their eyes? Do you know what they looked like?"

"Ya."

"What color is your dad's eyes?"

"It is sort of a goldish yellowish."

"Goldish yellowish?" He repeated. She nods. "And what about your mom's?"

"Black. With glasses."

"Glasses?"

"Yes, round glasses."

"Okay. What was your daddy wearing?"

"I can't remember."

"What about your mom?"

"Purple, a purple jumpsuit thingie, with a blue undershirt on, and a sash on it." Kakashi then realized who this started to sound a lot like.

"Did your dad have purple markings around his eyes?"

"Yes." He goes to the computer and pulls up a photo of Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Is this them?"

"Yes! Mommy! Daddy!" She yelled as she saw them on the screen. This just made things get a lot harder.

**AN: I am not sure if I should continue this or not, what do you guys think? Please let me know how I did! I NEED YOUR OPINIONS! If you do... cookies!**


End file.
